Nephthys
| image = | race = | birthday =July 22 | age =4649 | gender =Female | height =159cm (5'2½") | weight =53kg (117lb.) | blood type =A Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position = of the 's | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =2nd Division HQ, , | relatives = | education = | shikai ='Kagemori' | bankai ='Kokusō' | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Nephthys (ネプシズ, Nepushizu) is an ancient hailing from the time when the Balancers of Souls were in charge of protecting the balance of souls. As a she lived in at the time of the s where she acted as the shadowy arm of its great kings, an assassin loyal to the . She is said to have been flawless in her craft to such a degree that no record to hint at her activities exist. To the world at large, she was little more than an advisor to the first king of the , . She passed away in the year of at age 63 due to an illness that was as of yet incurable in her lifetime. Her disembodied spirit was eventually met with a Balancer of Souls and with the performance of Konsō she left the behind, ascending to the afterlife known as Soul Society. Her years in Soul Society have been spent well, with the realization that the she worshipped did not exist, she thrust her service upon the Soul King, fulfilling the role she could succeed at best. She was an agent for him, an observer for the Balancers of Souls who had begun losing his favour. She served as an early member of the Onmitsukidō until one botched assignment led to a confrontation with the Balancers and her imprisonment in the . Her time there was spent honing her craft in what little way she could until being freed in during a conflict with the Balancers and the newly formed Gotei 13 under for which she would eventually be recruited once her skills came to light. For the past several hundred years she has served the Gotei 13 as a and Captain of the , having earned the position through her skills in and assassination. Appearance Nephthys is a woman of generally average height with fair skin and black hair done up in a style similiar to that of a pageboy, her hair is straight and hangs below her ears at the sides though it extends further at the back. Her eyes are marked by black khol that acts like eye shadow. Her eye colour is a very faint red, almost verging on pink in colouration. As a member of the Gotei 13 she wore a shihakushō though the sleeves of the kosode were a transluscent white instead of the usual black. She also lacked the Haori that was standard of Captains, instead she wore a white jeonbok in the same style, with her Division insignia on the back inside the symbol of the Gotei 13. The jeonbok was also modified with a hood that was painted in the visage of Anubis with pointy dog ears attached. The underside of the jeonbok is teal in colour. Personality Nephthys embodies both sides of nobility, the beauty and grace of a noblewoman and the cloak and dagger which nobles have used to force their way to better positions for ages. She is elegent and very polite, always addressing those around her formally and acting with utmost care for every situation, applying the proper etiquette as necessary. While the ideal noble persona would have one discard their own thoughts and feelings in order to kiss up to the nearest available person of stature, Nephthys is always clear about her own feelings though she chooses her words carefully enough to make it appear that she is never taking a side or talking someone else up. She abhors violence and prefers the ideal of pacifism though she is also aware of the irony and hypocrisy with how centralized violence is with her duties. She values honesty highly, a direct result of the prominence lies took in her previous life. She is prone to acting cold and aloof to those she has only recently met but is more visibly relaxed around those she can trust, something that takes a lot of effort to earn. Although rare, when Nephthys is worked up into a rage she speaks very informally and yells most, if not the entire duration of her anger, best exhibited during her battle against Guardier alongside Altan. She is of the opinion that those that walk the moral high road make the best villians, if they deviated from the path they walked the results would be catastrophic where-as someone who was evil from the beginning would result in something less powerful. She loves the hobby of wine tasting though she is not fond of getting drunk like so many other Shinigami. On the rare occassions that she does join in one the fun she has proven to be a very strong drinker, easily outdrinking most others. She has a bit of a sweet tooth, though she is quick to deny it to those who bring it up, for massa sovada in particular. She is very fond of puppies, owning her very own dog called Gōhi (僅火). Believing her Gods do not exist, at least not with physical representation in , she professes that she serves the in the same capacity that she did the Egyptian Pantheon. Nephthys respects those with wisdom and power, though this does not always mean that she approves of them. Such is the case with whom she respects as a skilled warrior but nonetheless disagrees with his methods, preferring to say that her duties are done at the behest of the Soul King or Soul Society as a whole rather than acknowledge that he is Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Nephthys is a member of the Great Ennead and sister of Isis and Osiris in Egyptian mythology. *Her name literally means "Lady of the House" but in a more specific manner means "Lady of the Enclosure". *Her date of birth falls on one of the two dates for . This makes her a . *In Japanese, Nepthys would refer to herself using the warawa (妾, child) pronoun, it is an archaic Japanese word used primarily by women in samurai families. Today it is used to represent noble female characters in fictional settings. *The colour associated with Nephthys is Teal, a shade of blue which, in Japanese colour culture, represents coldness, rationality, peace, loyalty, life, and, money. *Nepthys' theme as chosen by her author is Ta ga Tame no Sekai by . *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances Bleach: Days on End References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:2nd Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Gotei 13